i_wanna_be_the_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
ARE YOU UP TO TEH TASK?SmoreKingxg456 17:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I Don't hate you. I never said I did. All I said is that after you got banned, the wiki started falling apart(again, the first being RJM's 5 bans). I mean srs bsns on Smashwiki, not anywhere else. Oh, and by the way, this wiki is about an online downloadable game, I Wanna Be The Guy. You can download it on the page(there should be a link).O, Mighty 19:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, how long are you banned on Smashwiki?O, Mighty 19:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, my birthday is on November 10th, so I might make a birthday sig.O, Mighty 19:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) IDEA WE GOTTA FIND A RANDOM TOPIC THAT NOBODY'S HEARD OF, AND MAKE A WIKI ON IT! WE COULD BOTH BE BUREAUCRATS!O, Mighty 19:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ps. you're right. WHAT SHOULD IT BE ABOUT?O, Mighty 19:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ON IT!O, Mighty 19:47, 1 November 2008 (UTC) WHAT SHOULD IT BE CALLED(FOR EXAMPLE:CD-I WIKI, OR SOMETHING LIKE SMASHWIKI)??????O, Mighty 19:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS. LOLZ AT UR PAGE! YOU CAN UPLOADZ IMGEZ IF YOUZ WANTSES TO, WE AINT DAT STRICT ROUND HERE!O, Mighty 19:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) CD-wIki? PROBABLY NOT, BUT ITS AN IDEA, ALSO THE URL. SHOULD IT BE CDI.WIKIA.COM OR CD-I.WIKIA.COM?O, Mighty 19:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) SURE, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE NAME? JUST CD-I WIKI?O, Mighty 19:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Do you know what it means when it says community in the requests?O, Mighty 20:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I guessed what it was, but here is the request form, http://requests.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cd-i&action=purge.O, Mighty 20:12, 1 November 2008 (UTC) page Nice, there's just one thing you missed: , You have new messages This |\ |\ | | / | \ | \ | | / | / | \ | | / |/ | \ | |/ |\ | \ | |\ | \ | \ | | \ | / | \ | | \ |/ | \| | \ \ / |\ /| /\ | | | \ / | / \ | | | \ / | / \ |___| | \ / | /------\ | | | \ / | / \ | | | \/ | / \ | | |\ /\ _______ _ | \ / \ | | | | / / \ | | | |/ / \ | | | |\ \ / | | | | \ \ / | |_| | / \ / | _ |/ \/ ___|___ (_) Bored Much? Answer:YES!O, Mighty 21:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Let's see...A space bar, an enter key, a shift key+back slash combo, some parenthesis, some forward slashes, and that's about it. Oh, and lotsa free time to do absolutely nothing useful.O, Mighty 21:27, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Want me to write anything else??????O, Mighty 21:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ohhhhhhh That sucks.O, Mighty 22:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm playing brawl and uploading pictures to Smashwiki, on top of talking to you.O, Mighty 22:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Oh I wasn't ignoring you; I thought vice versa. >_< I don't remember if you ever replied to my message I left on your talk page, and then I kinda.. moved to zeldapedia. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 23:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :o I am so joining that CD-i wikia. and will cross my fingers for higher rights, because I'm so, so personally close to SK. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :o well, that was kinda sarcastic. but SK does know me, it's thanks to him I even have a user talk page on this wikia. and I actually would love to be a burohcrat on there too. just to have people look up to me and fear me (kinda like Silverdragon/FyreandWater/whatever her name is. she's a little harsh.) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) CD-I WIKI IT'S UP AND RUNNING! SORRY I TOOOK SO LONG, I HAD TO EAT, SHOWER, AND PRACTICE THE PIANO FOR A HALF HOUR.O, Mighty 23:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) You're a Bureaucrat there!O, Mighty 23:47, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Killing babies heart.'Smoreking(T) ' 01:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC)